galactikfootbalfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonny Blackbones
Sonny Blackbones (real name I'Son) is a former scientist for Technoid and one of the creators of the Metaflux, along with Clamp. He is now the head of the Pirates. History Before the Ice Age began, I'Son and Yarrit Labnor were working on a top-secret project for Technoid, to invent a sympetic flux to make the Technodroid V2s play like humans. After they succeeded creating the Metaflux, Bleylock pointed out that it was undetectable and the Flux Society would see nothing but danger in it if it fell into the wrong hands, for military purposes, a lot of danger. I'Son and Labnor then realized that this was what Technoid wanted and I'Son tried to relocate the Metaflux, but was shot down by Bleylock's ships. He loaded his pregnant wife into a ship, but it was destroyed by Bleylock's ships, presumably killing her. I'Son then dropped the Metaflux, causing it to explode and causing an Ice Age to cover Akillian. I'Son was then found by the Pirates and taken to Magnus Blade, their leader. He was trained into the Pirates after his wife's presumed death, and changed his name to Sonny Blackbones. He beat Magnus because all he wanted was wealth and took over the Pirates, forcing him into exile. He also became the most wanted man in the galaxy. 15 years later, Sonny and the Pirates came to Akillian Stadium and found traces of the symbol for their work. They retreated to the Black Manta after the Akillian police came for Tia and he then found Labnor, now going by the name of Clamp. He headed for the Cillo Archipelago and talked with Clamp when Professor Baldwin arrived and attacked them. Sonny lured them away and Shiloe was evacuated, but Sonny tried to take Clamp with him, only to realize Baldwin had implanted a microphone in him. He nearly died when he was shot, but was saved by Micro-Ice, who helped him back to Shiloe. He soon realized that D'Jok was his son after seeing his wife's bracelet on his arm after the Snow Kids lost to the Shadows. At Genesis Stadium, he had Micro-Ice's help again to enter the Snow Kids' hotel and find Clamp, only to find a clone in his place. He then followed him to Bleylock's base and rescued him, using the Snow Kids/Lightnings match as a distraction. He revealed what had happened 15 years ago to the Snow Kids and then revealed to D'Jok that he was his son. However, soon after retrieving the Metaflux, Bleylock kidnapped D'Jok and forced Sonny to bring the Metaflux to him and he could continue his plan to make the Snow Kids lose the Finals and eliminate every flux but the Metaflux. The Pirates and Duke Maddox freed Sonny and Sonny chased Bleylock to the top of Genesis Stadium, where they fought to stop the same disaster that happened on Akillian from happening again. Sonny eventually proved victorious and made Bleylock fall over 50 stories. He then watched D'Jok take the cup and said his mother would be proud of him. 4 years later, Sonny and Clamp realized that Bleylock had survived his fall 4 years ago and investagated the Netherball Sphere, where Rocket was playing Netherball. Bleylock then realized they were getting too close and fired a Multi-flux bomb on the Shadow Archipelago that resulted in the Smog being destroyed. He released Pirates' wreckage, forcing the Pirates to go back into shady business and making it more difficult. He tried to clear his name by making a deal with Tia, rescuing her parents from Technoid Prison Facility A-51 and then making a broadcast aroung Genesis with revealing that Bleylock was the true villian of the attack on the Shadows' Planet. However, no one believed it. Sonny eventually ran into Bleylock and he revealed his intentions: getting revenge by destroying Genesis Stadium. Sonny and the Pirates chased him into space, where his rocket doors myseriously were sealed shut and his ship exploded, killing him. Sonny escape the blast wave and informed D'Jok. A year later, Sonny and the Pirates had their bounty increased to 6,000,000 standard units when they were revealed to be behind the explosions on Genesis. Sonny then learned about the Paradisian Tournament hosted by Lord Phoenix, who he realized was Magnus Blade. He then headed to Paradisia and learned that someone stood in for Bleylock and took the Multi-flux, causing Resonance to poison Rocket. He visited Phoenix, only to be poisoned by Vega. However, Phoenix spared his life by activating his distress signal, allowing Artie and Benett to find him and give him the antidote. Category:Technoid Category:Pirates Category:Parias